Every Moment Counts
by iDreamBig
Summary: A series of drabbles focusing on the best-and worst-moments of life in Gravity Falls. You can request some, details inside. This is BlackRose556
1. Different

**Okay hai. More info at the bottom.**

* * *

She wasn't like anyone else. She was silly, always curious, and sometimes just downright strange.

She bedazzled anything, and sometimes anyone. She had once went out with a stack of rainbow-puking gnomes pretending to be a teenage boy, and even a physic. And all of those fairy tales, unicorns, and glitter stuff that you grow out by the time your ten, she still hasn't and most likely won't anytime soon.

She has gone on so many crazy adventures, that if she told you about them you would think she has some mental disease. If her twin said the same thing everyone would think that she had finally drove him crazy. And if she tells you her first kiss was a merman, it would be true. Utterly and completely true.

She can be annoying, irritating, and sometimes disturbing.

In other words, she's different.

But according to her brother, she's perfect because all of those things are her.

* * *

**Okay so this is a series of drabbles. Each chapter is a drabble, and are completely short. Will be updated as soon as there is a comment-as long as it isn't the same day- as I have another 5 or more written. This will not further halt my other stories, as these do only follow a word and are short.**

**IMPORTANT: You can request drabbles!**

**RULES-**

***Must give me word that it is focused on. EX: this drabble is focused on the word Different.**

***Must give me the character(s) it's focused on.**

***Must give me what relationship you want (unless it is focused on solemnly one character). ANY relationship accepted. **

** EX: Mabel/Pacifica HATE**

** Robbie/Dipper FRIENDSHIP**

** Dipper/Candy ROMANCE**

***No rated M guys. Just no.**

**Please comment :3**


	2. Cake

**I think I'm going to scream because of how much I'm fangirling over Homestuck right now. Help me.**

* * *

Birthdays come every year. And, as long as you're not allergic to them, so do cakes. And double the people, double the cake, right? Right.

Sadly, me and Mabel's birthday always has this huge cake with sweet frosting. Sounds pretty great, doesn't it? Wrong.

Every year Mabel eats so much cake, maybe even half of it all by herself. And, in that cake, is always tons of sugar. In fact, I'm pretty sure sugar is the main ingredient in the cake. Of course you know that people tend to get a little hyper when consuming a ton of sugar; but, for Mabel, that isn't the case.

She gets so hyper that it completely ruins the whole day for me.

Imagine, a thirteen year old girl on a super sugar high that's like ten sugar highs combined, running around and pestering you all day. The worst part is that it takes about eight hours for her to get tired. Thankfully, after one of Mabel's sugar highs, she falls unconscious for a day or two. That part's really nice.

Especially after all my bruises from her poking me in the chest.

That's what I had to go thought yesterday, and will every year until the last day of my life. Fun.

* * *

**Well that's an example of bad writing. And wow thank you for all those comments already I'm so happy :D**

**This one isn't a request btw. The next chapter will be.**

**Thank chu!**


	3. Society

**Why hello. Firstly, thank you for the reviews!**

**Okay, so this is a request. I know you wanted dialogue but my brain wouldn't let me! *smashes head against wall***

**The requester of this drabble chose to stay anonymous, so anonymous him/her (I'm so smart that I'm not even gonna tell you the gender) shall stay!**

**Pairing: Mobbie **

* * *

Society wouldn't allow it.

It was simple, they just wouldn't. It was only a three-year age difference, sure, but when one of them is twelve and the other fifteen it just isn't right to people.

Robbie, of course, knew this. But, it's not like he could control who he falls in love with (even if that person is the total opposite of him). They had been dating for a month-Mabel and him. Wendy approved of them (though she did threaten to kill Robbie if he hurt Mabel). They even got approved by Mabel's own _brother_-but not before a slap and a week of being avoided.

They wanted to be boyfriend-girlfriend in public; but what if they frowned at them? Mabel wouldn't be able to take that for long, right? I mean he could, he'd probably flip them off, but it would still _hurt_.

_What if we were never accepted?_ The thought continuously ran through the gothic teenager's head. What if they never were? Then what? Robbie admitted it-he was scared. Terrified even.

_No,_ thought Robbie. _I've seen older people married that had a seven-year age gap. _

Robbie walked hand-in-hand with Mabel across town to a music shop-she was getting a keyboard. Robbie was nervous, a lot of people were looking at them.

_Society will never accept us, not until we're older at least_ he concluded. _But I don't care. _

* * *

**Remember, any pairing accepted no matter what! Romance, friendship, rivalry, anything with any two people! **

**Thank you for the reviews! I must go check on my new Betta fish now. His name is Gemini! But he hasn't eaten yet and I got him on Friday:(**

**if it isn't clear, btw, Dipper slapped Robbie not Mabel lol**


	4. Hero

**You guys. 15 comments. Thank youuuuuuuuuuu. I never even imagined I'd have 15 comments before the like 10th chapter. ToT**

**Well actually I commented once OoO**

**14 comments. THANK YOU GUYS**

* * *

If you ask me, those movie type heroes are way off.

They portray some strong brave man with no fears and superpowers; and they always win.

But that's not a hero. Trust me, I would know. I already met one, a real hero. He's nothing like those fake movie heroes.

He's not very strong. He's lanky, and has a girlish scream that always cracks (thank you, puberty). Trust me, he has fears, plenty of them.

But he showed me that being brave isn't having no fears. Being brave is having fears but doing it anyways, because you know that you need to. That having no fears is pathetic.

He doesn't have superpowers, either.

He's lanky and has fears. But he's strong where it counts.

He's my brother.

He's my hero.

* * *

**Glob this one is short **

**Not a request btw, still working on those.**

**Thank chu for the comments.**


	5. Depression

**Uploading at 10:30PM still qualifies for Tuesday, right?**

* * *

He felt crushed, like a giant weight was pressing him down, further, further...but into what?

He didn't know.

He felt like no one could hear him. Like no one cared.

He felt stuck in his own mind, watching everything happen as if he didn't exist; as if he was invisible. But, he did exist. Though at this point, he wasn't sure if he wanted to. Would anyone even care if he just...disappeared?

Whenever he attempted to say something to someone, even his own sister, they just nervously walked away. Nobody would talk to him, and when they actually looked at him their faces were always guilty and nervous. Almost like they were scared, but of what, him? We're they hiding something? They were driving him to his last spec of sanity.

It has been going on for weeks now, him being ignored. Today, however something different happened; Mabel had walked up to him and actually attempted to talk to him, and he could tell that there was some type of regret in her voice. She had asked him if they could talk outside tonight, but he didn't answer her. Not a single noise had came out of his mouth in a week; he had become mute.

He felt crushed, like a giant weight was pressing him down, further, further...but into what?

Now he was pretty sure it was depression.

* * *

**WARNING: I may or may not start spamming you with depressing stuff.**

**Not a request, either. Thank you school, for taking away my freedom. But yay I get out on like the 19th of June.**

**Thank you for the comments :) **

**Don't worry, requests WILL be posted. Just. Have. To. Get. Time. ~**

**This one was already written.**

**Plz comment thank you :D**


	6. New York

**These are in no way my opinions, considering I've never been there.**

**Thank you, parents.**

**For never taking me to New York.**

**How kind of you.**

* * *

So here I am in New York City.

Surrounded by a bunch of people chasing dreams that aren't real.

A bunch of people who are chasing destinies that just _aren't_ theirs.

Is this where I have to live? How I have to live? According to my parents, yes because a fourteen-year old doesn't get an opinion. And it's not like I got any help; Mabel couldn't wait to get here. She's probably off somewhere bouncing around the streets and giving coupons for free hugs to homeless people.

But as soon as I can-as soon as I'm old enough-I'm going to leave this all behind and follow _my_ dreams, and not watch people fail at fake ones.

||\\||\\||\\||\\||

So here I am in New York City.

Surrounded by a bunch of people starting to chase their dreams.

A bunch of people who are trying to find their destinies.

Is this seriously where I get to live? I'm in New York! My dad had to transfer, so here we are. And it's so exciting! Me, Dipper, my family all in the big apple! I feel bad for Dipper though; he had no say whatsoever, and seriously hates it here. He's probably back at our new apartment sulking in a corner.

I give another homeless guy a free hug coupon-that's it! I bet if I give Dipper one he'll cheer up. Well, maybe. I can tell that he wants to get the heck out of this place.

I'm not sure what I'm going to do yet. I'll just stick to wherever the wind takes me until I find _my_ dream.

* * *

**Okay, this isn't a request. Please don't get mad! It's school, we're working on a bunch of projects -_-**

**But this weekend I'll be able to at least 5 requests, and then post them throughout the week. Or something.**

**Thank you for the reviews! **


	7. Competition

**If I ever promise that I'll update the next day don't take me seriously. **

**This is one of TheKawaiiFan's requests :3 not sure if this is exactly what you wanted but, erm. This is what my mind made me right.**

* * *

I know that people don't like me; they fear me. And its that fear that I will use to manipulate them. It just makes it that much easier that practically everyone in this town are idiots.

I will gain power. I will rise to greatness. And then people will actually like me. Not fear me, like me. Because I'm not going to keep be a rude snotty rich girl, I'll only be bossing them around because of my authority-at least that's all they need to know.

I understand that if I died now, my parents would be the only to cry. But I'm not going to die now. But when I do die, people will feel sorrow, at the loss of their great leader.

When I die, people will not only cry; they will sob. When I die people will panic. People will hold a huge ceremony in my honor. When I die, I won't be in this rundown town; I'll be in Hollywood, or maybe even Washington D.C.

When I die I will take people down with me because life is all just one big competition.

* * *

**So sorry I didn't update on Friday. Or Saturday. Or Sunday.**

**On Friday my mind was dead, I starting writing a different request but couldn't *bangs head against wall* finish it. **

**Then on Saturday I had to go to a play in Providence, Beauty in the Beast. To be honest, it's the only older Disney Princess Movie that I like :/**

**I was writing this one on Saturday but then my parents and I had this fire thing on the porch and I roasted marshmallows. I stayed out there to like 2:00 in the morning so I couldn't really update Saturday lol.**

**No excuse for Sunday, I was just lazy. My power also went out for like an hour lol sorry.**

**Updates tomorrow...? YES probably.**

**Don't worry, 1 week without updating=like five oneshots uploaded in an hour.**

**thank you for the reviews!**

**holycrepmyauthornoteislongerthanthedrabble**


	8. Survive

**A request from a guest (OMG THAT RHYMES) named DiamondShark.**

* * *

They all say I won't make it. That I can't make it. That it's nearly _impossible_.

But I know I can. I have too, because if I don't then he won't either.

And, it's not like I'm about to die; I still have a few years before the cancer kills me, if it kills me. So I'll just live now. I'm not gone yet. It's going to take a lot more than cancer and a car crash to bring this girl down.

The chemotherapy hasn't shown much progress yet; but that's okay. I'm not dead yet and I don't intend to be until I'm older and married to a vampire. To a _hot_ vampire.

So, really, I'm fine. I'm not gone yet or anything. People are acting like I might not be alive tomorrow, but I will be. I know I will be. I even heard the doctors say that I have a small chance of living beyond five more years. Yeah, and maybe I won't, but it's not like I never lived.

I'm blind in one eye, can't feel anything in my right arm, though I can still move it, I have Alice in Wonderland syndrome, and I have breast cancer; my cousin already died from that, as did my grandmother and aunt.

But that's okay, I'm still alive. And I plan on surviving this.

* * *

**Sorry I haven't updated since Mondai. TIME FLIES YO.**

**My parents are celebrating my birthday at my grandma's. So there will be a lot of family members there, and I GOT TO PICK OUT A CAKE idontevenlikecakethatmuch.**

**I mean, my parents and I celebrated my birthday on my actual birthday on Tuesday, but hey if I'm gonna get money from people in my family then I'm fine with that.**


	9. Cut

**Erm. Hi. **

* * *

Bleach white walls, floors, furniture, basically everything, surrounded me. It made me feel even more terrified and trapped-it was like a scene from some horror movie.

Though it feels so real, and is real, it also feels like...like some horrible nightmare that I'll barely remember when I wake up. But I will remember it because I won't wake up from this nightmare, this is _real_ _life_. This is actually happening.

And as I look at the bloody gauze wrapped all over his arms and wrists, knowing that fresh scars are underneath them, I can't help but think about the fact that if I hadn't been walking near the door, that if I didn't hear his limp body fall to the ground, he would be dead right now.

I still can't get the image of him lying on the floor, bleeding from cuts all down his arms and on his wrist, barely breathing. When his eyes slowly closed I felt like screaming, but I physically couldn't (but that doesn't mean I didn't have a mini silent scream). When I quickly got up and rushed to my cellphone and called 911, I felt like I was in a trance. I didn't even really think about what I said on the phone-or remember-as if it was a reflex. The sad part is that I had a feeling something like this would happen.

But when the nurse told me in the waiting room that if I didn't call when I did and hadn't pressed towels to his cuts that he would've bled to death, everything that happened finally came in realization to me.

My twin brother was in the hospital after trying to kill himself. Commit suicide. End his own life.

I don't know exactly why it was he did this to himself, but right now I do know one thing; I will always be there to catch him when he falls, no matter what happens. And I know he'd do the same.

* * *

**How long has it been...a week? Six days? **

**Blame Harry Potter. **

**Okay so I have requests, and this isn't one. Right now I'm working on Dipper & Gideon FORGIVE, two Candy & Dipper ones (that I can't remember the name of because I'm to lazy to go into my notes. That are right here. On this iPad.), a Lee & Nate one, and a Mabel BEAUTIFUL drabblesssssss. I can't seem to get them right. **

**I'll make sure I update again by Saturday. THANK U :3**


	10. Rise

**-Three hours ago-**

**Mom: Oh what's this on the window? *points to rust colored substance on window***

**Me: My blood. *not lying***

* * *

Every night the moon rises, and the sun falls.

Every morning the moon falls, and the sun rises.

That's just how it is.

How it's supposed to be.

But then something happened.

Something bad.

The sun left. The sun left forever, never to come back to the awaiting moon. The moon waited for days (though without the sun they were all nights) for the sun. But she never came back. All the stars and planets told the moon to give up, but he didn't lose hope. They all told the moon she was gone, and he knew this probably was true. But the moon didn't care, the moon couldn't live without the sun. He _wouldn't_.

He refused to.

Without the sun, the moon had no purpose. He loved the sun dearly, as she did the same. He couldn't live without his other half, now could he? No. But he would find her, no matter what.

Every night the moon rises, and the sun falls.

Only one time the sun never rose again.

* * *

**thank you so much for reading ^o^ plz check out the poll on my profile it's about a GF oneshot.**


	11. Fall

**Second part to my last post:) Thanks for voting on my poll, and if you haven't, please do! **

* * *

Every night they're with each other. Never too far away.

Every day they're with each other. Never too far away.

That's just how it is. How it always is, how it's always been.

How it's supposed to be.

But then something happened.

Something bad.

She left. She left forever, never to come back to her awaiting brother. He waited for days (though without her they were all just gloomy, dark nights) for her. All his friends and family told him to just give up, but he didn't lose hope. They all told him that she was gone, and he knew this probably was true. But he just didn't care, because he couldn't live without his sister. He wouldn't.

He refused to.

Without her, he just didn't see any purpose for himself (because why live when there's no one to live for?). Besides, he couldn't possibly survive without his other half, could he? No. But he would find her, no matter what; he had to.

They're always together, every night.

But then one day they weren't.

* * *

**PS I HATE MY DAD SO MUCH**


	12. Found

**Okay, so this is like a request from TheBigZ1, whom is extremely awesome. This can be associated with the last one :D**

* * *

She was lost, you could say.

Missing.

Gone.

Not here.

It was tearing him apart-obviously-and he, for once, had no flipping idea of what he should do. It had been days; which could be put into weeks; divided into months; three months. Two months and fifteen days, to be exact. But he wasn't counting.

They all told him that she was probably, well, _dead_. He refused to believe that though.

Why? Why not give up all hope that she would ever be found? Why not give up hope that she was even alive? _Because_ he could still feel her. Their connection; it wasn't broken. It was still there, she was still there-wherever there is. So, all he needed to do was find her. He could do that, right?

Right?

* * *

Dipper grabbed the backpack of waters and supplies, sneaking outside into the night; not like that was a challenge or anything, no one around was awake.

He wasn't crazy or anything. Going into a dangerous forest with who-knows-what lurking inside, that wasn't crazy. He just needed to go and find her, she was somewhere in there, right? That didn't matter much though. He just needed to find her.

He can do it. He can find her.

He will find her.

Or, maybe, she'll find him.

"...Dipper?"

* * *

**I'm currently working on a Dipper/Pacifica request, Why, and a Candy/Dipper request, Wedding, and probably others that I can't remember right now, and if I haven't started on your request I will soon. GAH this is taking me forever. I'll keep uploading ones I've already written and aren't requests until a request is done. But don't worry! I'm out of school so I have so much free time. Ha ha. That sounds so sad. **


	13. Secret

**PINECEST WARNING!**

* * *

Everyone has secrets. You're supposed to.

But having too many is, well, bad. It keeps you from getting close to other people, like there's a brick wall blocking you from the rest of the world.

I don't keep secrets, though. I share everything with the closest person to me; my twin brother. We share _everything_ (according to him). But, I do have one secret I keep from him. This secret I can't tell him. He would probably hate me if I told him. Besides, it's wrong.

He's my closest friend, my best friend. He's cute in all of his quirky ways. I love everything about him; more than I should.

But I can't tell him.

I'm not supposed to fall in love with my own brother anyways.

* * *

**I am soooooo sorry for not updating. I was just like "Nah, none of these are good" and then I have an amazing idea and write another drabble "Its not good enough..." and that process went on for a week or so. I'M SO SORRY. I also usually can only write drabbles from 11PM-2AM and lately that time had been taken up by watching Grey's Anatomy. I'm on season four. THANK U SO MUCH STREAMPIX NOW IM ADDICTED. **

**Please vote on my poll if you already haven't! Only two songs have been voted for, and they're at a tie. I WILL NOT BE THE TIEBREAKER! **

**thank you for not flaming! P.S. Truth or Dare with Gravity Falls will be updated soon.**

**Oh gog this AN is bigger then the drabble**


	14. Change

**Weh hoo**

* * *

Things change.

It could be just one small thing, or something huge. Your whole life could change from the effect of just one small event, eventually leading to even more events.

Leading to more changes.

The changes that happened to me and the people around me wasn't something small, it was something huge.

All it took was for one thing to happen; one thing to go wrong. That event broke one person's heart, and even more so his personality, so much that if you didn't know exactly what he looked like you wouldn't know who he was anymore.

And him changing because of that event affected everyone around him, like a chain reaction. Everyone felt and acted like someone died, when in truth, that person's personality died.

But I know that he's still in there, and even though it will be nearly impossible too, I will get him back to himself, him, again.

He said it himself, I tend to look on the brighter side of things. And I'm still looking for that bright side, and I will until I get my twin brother back.

Things change, but sometimes they can be fixed.

* * *

**I need more votes on my poll, it's still a tie lol.**


	15. Complicated

**My excessive shipping of Mabel and on of my many OCs (this is a lie I only have five) kept me from simply updating a drabble...sigh. I'm lazy. Sorry guys :/**

* * *

He was a pig, and he was a man.

An old man.

An old man who enjoyed bacon, but alas; his great niece would most likely kill him if he ate Waddles. So that wasn't an option.

Yet, it was so tempting. The pig was made of pork, and pork is made of bacon-or maybe the other way around-and he wanted bacon. Waddles decided that he knew Stan couldn't eat him, that he was protected, so the pig obviously had to mock him. To _tease_ him. Waddles ate his flyers, his money from his money jar, and damn it, even his wallet (goodbye three thousand dollars). He destroyed his pant leg with his own little gummy pig mouth!

It wasn't entirely Waddles' fault though; Mabel had been treating him like he was some sort of Piglet Prince. Feeding him money, carrying him around in some pig strap. No wonder he thought that he could just go and eat his Cornicorn. That took a whole day to make!

But, Waddles did mean a lot too Mabel. And, although he wouldn't admit it, Stan would do anything to keep her from getting upset. So Waddles would live and thrive in his own little pig ways for now.

The lucky bastard.

* * *

**Someone requested this (Grunkle Stan-Waddles 'Complicated') but I can't find who in the comments...sorry person. *le me feels bad***


	16. Smile

**I don't really have an excuse for not updating. I got caught up in DeviantART, I'll Stay By Your Side (my fanfic), and an upcoming fanfic.**

**Also, my need to read Erisol (Homestuck).**

**I shall share with you my schedule:**

**I'll Stay By Your Side- Being rewritten.**

**Back to Gravity Falls- Stuck on last chapters.**

**Every Moment Counts- Unable to finish drabbles (thus half of them are only half written). **

**Truth or Dare with Gravity Falls- Block on second half of chapter.**

* * *

All it took was that one smile, and the spiky haired boy knew he had a crush.

Whenever the other boy was around him his heart fluttered, his hands would get all clammy, and he would have butterflies in his stomach.

Like seriously, so many butterflies. Like a whole zoo of them.

Norman would make any excuse to be around the boy, and eventually he and the brunette became best friends.

They would go on adventures together, going into the forest looking for monsters from that old journal and ghosts. There were times when they got terrified by some strange anomaly and the thirteen and fourteen-year olds held onto each other (or, mainly, Dipper latched himself onto Noman).

And then there were the often moments when Dipper flashed Norman his smile, a smile that he _only_ showed Norman, that would make the younger boy's heart skip a beat.

That smile was there on their first date, their prom, proposal, and marriage; and all those days in between.

That smile, after all, was what caused him to fall in love with the boy in the first place.

* * *

**Yes this is Parapines guys. I'm so sorry (no I'm really not sorry at all). It's only one drabble, so no need to label this fic as a crossover right?**

**And I'm so sorry for not updating guys/gals! **

**On another note, I'm flipping my shit right now.**

**So I'm having a surgery at the end of August so I don't lose my hearing in my right ear completely. It just so happens I'm terrified of anesthesia.**

**Also my paranoid brain is trying to convince my that I have Lymphoma. NO.**


	17. Lies

**My poll is still at a tie guys. So okay, vote in the comments.**

**Gravity Falls songfic:**

**Rolling in the Deep by ADELE or Smooth Criminal by Michael Jackson?**

* * *

He lied to me - I don't think I could forgive something like that.

He stood me up for our date, and then lied about writing me a song. I'm not mad about the song, and I certainly didn't forgive him for missing our date because of it. I forgave him because he cared enough to write me one. But lying? A relationship definitely can't be built upon lies.

Usually I don't get worked up like this about a breakup. The reason I've had so many boyfriends before is because I've been looking for the one that I'll actually fall for. Sadly, I think that might've been Robbie. I've been trying to convince myself that my feelings about losing him are only because we've been friends for so long, but I'd be the one lying if I said I didn't care about him in a manner that most friends don't.

He's been chasing me around like crazy, sending me at least twenty texts a day. It's sort of annoying...but also really sweet. I can tell he's sorry - but what if he lies again? I don't think I'd be able to take that.

I guess I'm also a liar though, because every time I tell him we're over, it becomes clearer that we aren't finished yet.

* * *

**Its kind of choppy but I literally just wrote it. Yes I ship Wendy and Robbie so hard. SORRY (I'm not sorry).**

**And guys you are just giving me so much positive feedback I'm going to freaking explode. Thank you so much.**

**.||\\~BlackRose/Dream~||\\.**


	18. Rain

**Started this about 3 hours ago, but after the first two paragraphs I somehow ended up on tumblr.**

**So yes I made a tumblr finally! Go check me out (there isn't anything but Erisol reblogs yet though lol), I'm defyingthegravity. Also I'm on dA! VampireTiger555, god I want to change that username.**

* * *

I stared outside the window of my office, watching the falling rain with a gloomy expression. There wasn't supposed to be any rain this week; we (by we, I of course mean Wendy, Soos, and the twins) had just re-painted the Mystery Shack sign a few hours earlier, the paint now washing away and dripping onto the ground. What a waste of money!

My mind wanders to the kids, they had been out there for a few hours now. I could hear thunder in the distance (thanks to my trusty hearing aid), surely they, being the not-too-stupid kids they are, would've heard it and came back. It was raining roughly; I see no reason why they would stay outside, wandering aimlessly throughout town.

The phone sitting on my desk ringed, and I picked it up from the holder. It read from Northwest Hospital. Probably calling about all of those unpaid bills...I'll just pose as someone else and tell them I'm dead! I pressed the green call button, bringing the phone to my ears. "Hello, this is Northwest Hospital of Gravity Falls. Is Mr. Stanford Pines there?"

"Uh...Well, it depends. What do you want?" The lady sighed, most likely rolling her eyes. She must've spoken with me before.

The woman's voice got softer. "I'm afraid I have some unfortunate news..."

Suddenly the rain wasn't so bad.

* * *

**Stan gets a call from the Northwest Hospital (because why wouldn't Pacifica's parents basically just give random places money so they would be renamed after them), and receives bad news about Dipper.**

**Dipper isn't dead though, just seriously injured. Like why would I know what happened I don't. Guys I'm also horrible at Stan.**

**I love you guys so much! So many nice things are said and omfg I want to give you some vanilla cupcakes. I make fantastic cupcakes. With cotton candy frosting yum. **


	19. Special

**Almost had a panic attack yesterday. It was triggered I guess because of a certain hallway that I looked familiar from the other times I was at that hospital...not very fun times. The panic attack was avoided though :) **

* * *

He was special.

That's what Candy told her, anyways.

I already knew that though. Hearing it out of her best friend's mouth just made it that much more amazing-and shippable. She had came to the conclusion that Candy was into her bro-bro before the Korean girl even told her. Heck, maybe even before Candy knew herself. It was pretty obvious. The clinging, stares, blushes, they all gave it away.

Not that she's mad or upset or anything, this was one of the best things that had ever happened to the glittery girl. She, Mabel, had a task.

Step one. Make Candy less shy around Dipper.

In other words, lock them in a room together.

Step two. Make Dipper feel the same.

Hopefully the whole locking the lovebirds in a room thing will kill two piggies with one grill. Not literally though! That would be mean...

Step three. Watch this real live romance novel play out with her own eyes.

Oh yes.

This would totally work.

They would be the most glitterific specialtastic sparkly couple ever.

It's scrapbookotunity time.

* * *

**Is that how you spell scrapbookotunity?**

**And guys I have good reasons for avoiding like three days of updating, but the rest I was just being lazy. Next time it's been more than 5 days since I've updated start spamming me with comments and messages telling me to hurry the heck up.**

**Also Rolling in the Deep by ADELE won the poll! The poll is now closed. So expect a GF songfic sooner or later :) **


	20. Beautiful

**TWENTY CHAPTERS! WOOO! Haha yes. Yessssss.**

**-This is _Beautiful_, requested by_ AlisiThorndyke_. Halfway through I noticed I was writing in second person again. Oops. This isn't..._exactly_...what you requested, because the dash of sadness I planned to put in accidently turned into a few spoonfuls. I'm bad at baking. Hope you like it! :D**-

**_Back to Gravity Falls_: I KNOW WHATS GOING TO HAPPEN NOW GUYS HRGJDBFGDFJGH **

**_I'll Stay by Your Side_: Still being rewritten~**

**_Truth or Dare with Gravity Falls_: I'm so sorry guys I'm just so lazy and omg.**

**_No More Smile Dip_: I have some people following this, but it's completed and is only a horrible oneshot. **

**Sorry about not updating! I'm just like. School started you know, and I'm obsessed with Homestuck again. I'm also kind of confused? Like I need someone to talk to D: I think I might be in the beginning stages of anorexia...?**

* * *

Everything seems so _pointless _now.

It feels like nothing has a purpose anymore; like nothing ever has, and you're starting to believe it.

Maybe you were just blind to the fact before. Maybe you're only noticing it now, but it was there and it was _true_ all along.

You aren't stupid, though. You know what this is. What this _feeling_ is.

It's depression, self-loathing, despair, hopelessness, agony, confusion, anger, or whatever you want to call it. It's all the same. It makes your chest tight, but not in that good 'I-think-I'm-In-Love-Way', in the 'This-Hurts-And-I-Don't-Know-Why' sort of way. It's almost suffocating.

Actually, no, that's exactly what it is.

It's suffocating and you can't breathe. You hate this feeling, but you've grown accustomed to it. You've been in and out of this Never Ending Hole of Despair, as you like too call it, for a while now.

It all started in seventh grade, the school year that had come after your first visit too Gravity Falls. Your school year had started out fine-_perfect_ compared to the nightmare you were living now-but like all good things do, your dreamland came to an end. The start of the seventh grade brought you happiness. The second you could get your hands on your schedule (which, sadly, was the second day of school) you were glad to find out that your classes were exactly the ones you wanted, and equally important, all of your friends had at least two classes with you. Your brother had English, Technology, Lunch, and Social Studies with you; which wasn't suprising, considering for some reason your teachers always made sure you and him had at least three classes together. You think it was because he got (mostly) verbally bullied a lot, and you were the only non-authority figure that could actually get Dipper to _not _be stupid and walk away from them. Your best friend, Connie, had Science, English, and Focus peirod with you. Though you wished you could have more time with her, you were still happy. For exploratory class, you had 2D&3D Design class. That was just some smancy-fancy way of the teachers saying 'Digital Editing and Sculpting Class' though. Among your first semester classes your other friends were scattered about, so you were never really alone. That bully that liked to tease you though, Marcus, had been in the same Science and Math classes as you. At first, he didn't bother you, he barely even acknowledged you.

That didn't last long though.

Soon he and pretty much every popular kid had turned on you. They called you strange, stupid, pathetic, and a freak. They had told you that you'd always be alone, that _no one_ cared about you, and said you were a waste of space. What had really got to you, though, was when they had said that the only reason Dipper even looked at you was because he was stuck with you. The bullies knew they had struck a nerve, so they elaborated on the idea. _"Dipper hates you," _they would say._ "He hates you and so does everyone else in your sad excuse for a family." _You knew that what they were saying was a big, fat pile of lies and nothing more, but it still _hurt_. It hurt you _so_ _much_. At some point in eighth grade Connie ditched you for _them_, and everything just went downhill from there.

Now its three years later, you're fifteen, and you have so many cracks that one more could leave you in peices.

But every time you're about to unwillingly enter the point of no return, he grabs your hand and turns you around; even if its only for a short while.

He tells you that all of those bullies are just insecure idiots, and that they're all wrong.

He tells you that he loves your silliness, and that yes, you _are _a freak, but so is everyone else.

He sits with you for hours on end, just naming the things you hate about yourself; only he says that he loves each and every one of them.

This time he tells you something different.

He tells you you're beautiful, and he never lies so this must be true, right?

You don't think that you're going to be having much of this suffocating feeling anymore.

* * *

**NOTES: **

**1.) This is the first drabble in this series not written on a mobile.**

**2.) This is the longest drabble that I've posted in "Every Moment Counts" so far! :D**

**3.) Connie isn't an OC, I just came up with that name as I was typing. **

**4.) I figured that Dipper and Mabel would be going into either 6th or 7th grade according to their ages.**

**5.) I take 2D&3D Design! :D **

**4.) I know Second Person-POV isn't allowed, but it's never deleted so it's okay right? If this story is deleted because of it, I'll just repost everything. I have everything saved, and Second Person is really easy for me too write. **

**Also, go check out my new poll! :3**

**Love ya guys!**

**P.S. I read this aloud and had a southern accent almost? I don't. I don't even have a southern accent I have no accent. But sometimes I have a British accent according to my friends? **


	21. Amnesia

**Sorry this took so long.**

**TW: Amnesia**

* * *

_I hear voices...whose are they? I don't recognize any of them...one's nasally and another deep, then there's a nice sounding one, and then another that sounds like a radio host's. I can't make out what they're saying clearly, but I think two of them belong to girls._

"...awhile."

"...scared, mom...up?" _What? _

_A new voice._ "He-...-ines." _A woman, I think? _

"...-lo." _Why do they all sound so depressed? _"Any news wit-..."

_This would be a lot easier if I could focus on listening. But...I'm scared. I don't know them. What if they want to hurt me? ...Who am I? No…I'm probably just tired..._

"The scans sh-...chances of him...-im."

_Maybe...maybe I could just sleep a little longer, deal with this later...I'll remember by then...I'm just tired.._

...

_Is something on my...where am I feeling this? My hand I think...is someone holding my hand? How long have I been out? I can't hear any more voices, so it must have been awhile. Funny...I don't feel any more rested._

_Wait...is that crying?_

"It's been too lon-...-onths."

_I think it's that nasally girl from earlier...a teenager I believe._

"Please wake up, Dip."

_Maybe I can just...sort of...open my eyes? Just for a bit._

_Wow, this is hard. Okay. My eyes won't quite open..._

_I'll just try a little harder...it doesn't sound like she wants to hurt me._

_Just..._

_A little..._

"Ah!" _That light is really bright, and white...what's that beeping noise? _

_That girl is still sobbing. I'll just tap her maybe? Yeah that's a good idea...oh. There's a needle thing in my hand, I'll just leave that alone._

"Um. Hey, you alright? Why're you sobbing?" _My throat is really dry, that sounded horrible. _

_She slowly raises her head to look at me._ "Dip…per?" _Her eyes widen and she scrambles up onto the bed. Wait...I'm on a bed? Hmm...never noticed that before. Why is her face in mine? Her grin is huge, and her eyes...they're really pretty. Like milk chocolate. _

"DIPPER! You're awake!" _Did...did she call me Dipper? Ha, what a silly name. It can't be mine. _

"Er, who?" _She looks surprised, and now she isn't smiling. I feel a ping inside my heart at that, but I don't know her, right? _

_Right?_

_She waits a minute or two (or was it only a few seconds?) and then speaks again._

"Dipper, what's my name?"

_Okay, I know this one. I mean, she looks kind of familiar. I'm fairly sure she's around fifteen. She has brown hair cascading down her back, and it's both puffy and straight at the same time. The girl's wearing a pale blue headband with water droplet earrings...or are they tears? I don't know. She's wearing a tank-top the same color as the headband with a white skirt and black leggings, and hot pink sneakers. Hightops maybe? _

_Her name begins with an 'M', I'm sure of it. Mary...Marybelle? Or was it Michelle? Megan, perhaps? No, that doesn't sound right._

"...Michelle?"

_By the fear-stricken look on her face, I can tell that's not it._

* * *

**Bleh this is cruddy but whatever. BAI MY LIL' WATERMELONS!**


End file.
